


You are so golden

by Thewittydreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewittydreamer/pseuds/Thewittydreamer
Summary: Everytime he sees him in pain,it hurts a little bit more,and wish he could take the pain away.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is safe during these hard times.  
> English is not my first language so please be kind to me,the medical side of fhe story can have inaccuracies since I have no medical background and I have written it based on the stories I have read.
> 
> Louis will be playing Harry's older brother,so dont get confused with the last names.

It was a beautiful tuesday evening and ann was at the hospital,she was going to give birth anytime soon,after having louis five years ago this was their second child.Louis always wanted a little brother and his wish was coming to come true.Robin and louis waited for him to arrive and eventually louis fell asleep on Robin's lap waiting for his little brother to come home.finally harry Edward styles was born but the problem was he was born with a heart murmur,the parents were confused,ann was crying and Robin didnt know how to console her and louis was clueless.finally the verdict was given by the doctors where they said harry was born with a heart defect and will need immediate medical attention.

Harry was transferred to NICU,robin had to leave his wife with tears to be shed and went in to be with his baby boy.Robin was scared to his heart,this was not suppose to happen,they were suppose to have their beautiful baby boy and head home to celebrate.Louis stayed with his mom,he was scared for his baby brother and he didnt want to loose him moments after having him.he prayed to the god innocently asking him to save his baby brother and make their family happy again.Ann did the same she cried and prayed the god to save his baby boy.that day was a nightmare for their family but in the back of their minds they knew they will survive this heartbreak.

Harry's diagnosis came as hypo plastic right syndrome,atrial septal defect,transposition of the great vessels,and isthmus coarctation of the aorta,according to Harry's pediatric cardiologist this combination of defects in one baby is incredibly rare and robin couldnt take all the information in,he was beyond devastated knowing his baby's fate and things he has to go through later.he will have to call ann anytime soon and explain why she cant be with harry and he was fearing it.By the ninth day at the NICU harry has his first open heart surgery and go on to have three more surgeries by the time of two years old.Louis becomes the overprotective older brother to harry and Robin and Ann become the guardian Angel's of harry and they promise that they will protect harry at any cost and take care of him with all the love in this world.

Fast forward to 15 years,it was a beautiful morning at twist house hold.Robin was rich at heart as well as he owned a shipping company which made him one of the richest people in the country.  
He promised himself his beautiful wife and his two beautiful kids the stars and the moon and boy did he succeed.Harry remained relatively healthy from age of two to fifteen years,under his overprotective family,this never bothered harry since he was showered with so much love and anything at his foot step.But harry had to go for routine checkups with his pediatric cardiologist and Ann and louis would accompany him normally to the visits.

Harry was fast asleep when he was woken up by his big brother,a book was by his bed,louis knew harry must have fallen asleep while reading.

Harry now get up you little goof,hearing that harry covered his face further more with his sheet.but louis was not gonna let go as they were late for the doctors appointment.  
Harry I wont tell you again,get up get ready and come downstairs for breakfast,we are already late honey.

I dont want to go louis,can you let me be please.harry shouted at louis covering his face further.

Do you want me to get dad and mom,or will you get up like my nice little brother and come down,louis asked again,but it was in vain.so he decided to use his rough tone on harry which he only uses when he knows that harry is not getting by.  
If I dont see you all up and ready harry,you will not go to see nanny this afternoon,I swear to god I will ask your tutor to come and spare you the time.

Harry knew he couldnt play anymore,seeing his nana was one of his favourite things in the world and he couldnt not have that taken away from him.so he reluctantly get up and mumbles an I hate you to Louis,which cause a chuckle out of louis.so the morning shenanigans comes to and end with harry and louis going to see his doctors after kissing his dad and mom on the way.

At the hospital

Okay baby boy,you are going to go there and behave and corporate with your doctors okay,says louis to a grumpy harry.  
Harry nods and look at the other side,where he gaze his eyes with a boy who must be louis age,beautiful dark hair,eyes so pretty to look at.harry feels a strange feeling which he never felt before,and he was confused because this wasn't normal,his defected heart was beating for a boy he never saw before.the other weird thing was the boy was coming towards his side,and he stops right in front of louis,harry couldnt keep his composure,that day he got to know that he likes boys and he liked this particular boy way too much.Louis and harry were waiting to see the doctors and this beautiful stranger turned out to be louis new friend from college.

Hi louis,what are you doing here?Is everything alright with you?  
Hello zayn hey,yea yea buddy,woah great to see you man.

So what brings you here,zayn ask louis again eyeing harry in the corner,harry was wishing all the gods that louis wouldn't tell his big little secret to zayn.  
oh even his name was beautiful,harry thought to himself.

louis tells zayn that he brought harry to his regular routine checkup and doesnt go further into details,which harry is thankfull for.They introduced each other later and louis invited Zayn to their house later.they bid goodbyes and harry becomes extremely fascinated with this beautiful stranger who is five years older to him,and accompanies his grandfather to one of his appointments.

At the doctors office.

Doctor Brendon,Harry's childhood pediatric cardiologist,he was almost a second father figure to harry,he knew everything about harry and was so keen on his well being.

So louis tell me why is our little harry grumpy this morning,is he fearing the checkups or let me guess,did you wake him up early.  
Harry was clearly annoyed but he loved his doctor and adored him for being so patient with him.Harry had been having regular echocardiogram,he would sometimes have to wear a holter monitor,a device that measures and records the hearts activity,while enduring stress tests.this was harrys normal and after his routine checkup,louis and harry head home later to go to his nanas.

The checkups usually stresses harry that bad news will come to him,louis fears them even though he never misses one,so while driving down the road louis holds harrys hand and reassure him that he will be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was silent,louis knew harry was thinking about something,but he couldnt figure it out.so he kept his silence until they reach their nanas house.On the way louis noticed that harrys breathing was strained and he was having a hard time.Louis asked harry whether he is alright and harry quickly composes himself and reassures louis,but louis was not convinced.  
Harry you need to tell me if somethings wrong alright,I wont take any risks when its comes to your health and you know that right!  
Harry was pacing,he hated when his big brother get all worried about him.

No louis I'm alright,its because I had the stress test earlier,I promise you there is nothing to worry.Louis nodded at harry and let him be,but kept a carefull eye on his brother.

In front of Nanas place.

Harry you need to be carefull alright,I will come around eight to pick you up,tell nana that I miss her so much,harry nodded his head,louis kiss his baby brother and let him go and reminded himself to ask what's on his mind when he gets home.  
Louis was halfway when he received a call from his dad.

Hello dad,what is it?  
Louis is harry with you or did you drop him at nanas already,his father asked,louis sensed a panic voice in him.

Yea dad he is already there,and I'm on ma way,you sound worried dad,what happend?

Robin was beyond worried,but he wanted to tell louis,its about harry,so doctor brendon called me,its about Harry's test earlier,they figured that he might need a pacemaker and defibrillator.Louis went silent for a moment,he couldnt process the information.They always knew Harry's heart complications will come back,but this was too much for a 15 year old to endure he thought.Robin reassured louis saying it's a small procedure and it'll help harry in many ways,but that was not enough to make up louis mind,he was thinking about harry and how he is going to digest this new piece of information.From a young age harry lived a very sheltered life,with constantly being watched by his parents,caretakers and his doctors and for a while its stopped when his health improved,but now louis feels like they are going back to the hurtful reality.

So he finished talking to his father,and returned to his nanas place to get harry,he was early but he couldnt help it.He enters the house and sees harry fast asleep on his nanas lap,this made louis heart so full.his nana finally met his eyes and hushed him and gestured him to come and sit beside her.Together they admire the sleeping boy and later louis picks harry up to take him home.He slowly puts harry in the backseat and make sure he is safe.Halfway through harry wakes up and louis smiles at him asking him to go back to sleep.

When they reach home,Robin comes and picks up harry and put his baby boy to sleep,ann watch him with eyes full of tears,but then again they all promise each other that they will get through this hurdle as well.


End file.
